


Uncontrollable

by exo_mythology, pencil026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_mythology/pseuds/exo_mythology, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: God of Wine Byun Baekhyun never thought he’d be caught between humans like Kim Joonmyun and Wu Yifan.





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> # 58
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much to the mods who started this fest! Thank you for all your hard work, understanding and patience! I’m really so sorry about all the delay! To the prompter, I’m really sorry about this! My ideas kinda walked away from your original prompt! I’m really really really sorry! I hope you will still read this..

He sighed as he moved around the human traffic in the busy streets of Hongdae. He thinks about how different and how busy the area is from Greece where he came from. He snorted as he recalled the comment made by Sehun - _Eurus_ \- about how he liked living in the countryside. The brat said that they are immortals but he should move on and adapt to the changes in the life styles of the mortals. He would like to think that he can adapt to any situation, any time. He is very much modern -- his Gucci outfit screams expensive -- thank you very much. 

The soothing quietness of nature is his sanctuary but the desire and ecstasy flowing in him made him jittery. There's an uncontrollable urge that makes him want to move from one place to another. He looked around the area, trying to decide where to go. A lot has changed since his last visit to Korea in 1991. He sighed as he chose a random club. He smiled at the huge bouncer and was immediately allowed to enter the club. _Mortals are so easy._ The club screams classy, probably for VIPs and celebrities. He absentmindedly thought of bringing Sehun and Jongin next time. They would definitely enjoy the spacious dance floor. He sat on the last stool at the end of the elegant bar as he observed the people dancing and talking. It is as if he can see the desire and lust rolling off the bodies of the people. The intensity of the feelings around him is affecting him. Maybe he should hook up with someone? No one is interesting enough though. 

"Hi, can I get you anything?", a voice called for his attention. He looked back to the bar where a handsome face is smiling at him. _Oh, this bartender looks really good._ He did not notice before as the guy was working on the other side of the bar when he took his seat. 

"Hmm.. yes please?" he gave an innocent smile. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender smiled as he focused his attention to him. He knew his appeal -- he was a god after all. 

"Surprise me, _Joonmyun.."_ he smiled sweetly as he read the nametag of the bartender. Lu would probably roll his eyes at him if he saw how he subtly used his power to provide ecstasy to affect the handsome man. 

"Just.. give me a moment," Joonmyun smiled. He can see how the mortal was affected by him. The bartender looked at him with a smirk and hooded eyes. He observed how the mortal moved around. _There is something about this guy.._ The bartender is on the short side but his presence commands attention and his features are god-like, his smiles are alluring and engaging. 

"Here you go," Joonmyun smiled as he placed a purplish drink in front of him. He eyed the drink curiously as he beamed at the bartender. "I hope you'll like it." He slowly drunk the purplish liquid and was surprised to taste his favorite grapes on the drink that is actually vodka. "I just felt that you're a vodka type of guy," Joonmyun smiled at his pleased expression. 

"Yes, I am actually.. but how did you know I like grapes?" he asked. 

"Just a lucky guess," Joonmyun winked at him. "I'm sorry it's just a plain drink."

"No, it's okay. I actually love it," he answered. It is true that he is not fond of complicated drinks that are served in bars. He's the God of Wine so he prefers wines and grape-flavored drinks. When did mortals invent grape-flavored vodka? Why wasn't he aware? 

"I'm glad you like it. I don't want to disappoint a new and hot customer like you." 

"You are hot yourself so even if the drink sucks, I will still be not disappointed," he smiled. Joonmyun chuckled but he can see how the tips of the guys' ears turn red. 

"What time can you get out of here?" he asked, his intentions clear as he licked his lower lip while staring straight at the bartender's eyes. He can feel the desire between the two of them but there is hesitation and guilt that overpowered the lust in Joonmyun's eyes. 

"I'm really flattered but I cannot go home with you," the guy honestly answered him. He looked at him, considering. There is one thing that can overpower the effects of his ecstasy: _love_. Joonmyun must have someone he loves so dearly. _Wow._ Loyalty is a really admirable trait because mortals are usually weak when lust comes their way. He nodded and smiled in understanding. He can see Joonmyun visibly relaxed at his response. Maybe the mortal has been harassed by other mortals who wanted him. 

"I'd still like to appreciate you though. I hope you don't mind me staring," he winks at the bartender who chuckled shyly. 

"You fluster me but I don't mind having a regular like you, Sir." 

"Just call me "Baek", Joonmyun-ah. I'd love to hang out here and stare at you," he said as he smiled. Maybe Joonmyun can be his mortal friend? Who knows? 

\----------------------- 

_ "Byun!~"  _

__

The God of Wine was welcomed by the warm embrace of the God of Harvest. He hugged his partner just as tight. Lu beamed at him and kissed him. He can't help but smile as they kiss. It has been a while since he visited Elysium. 

Elysium is a garden in the afterlife that is maintained by the two of them. Lu - _Demeter_ \- preferred to stay in Elysium now instead of staying in their other garden near Athens. 

"I'm so glad you're here. It has been years since you visited me! You will stay, right?" Lu asked, his doe eyes shining as he beamed at him. They are drinking tea at a gazebo while overlooking the garden. 

"I'll stay for a while I guess. How have you been?" he asked. As partners, they can actually feel each other wherever they are but he really did miss seeing the other god in person. 

"I've been great! Been working from here, playing host to whoever visits. Sehun and Chanyeol visit often." 

"I'm glad you're not lonely," he smiled at his partner's answer. 

"I'm not. Even if the others do not visit frequently, I have Hakyeon and Taekwoon working for me and keeping me company." 

As if on cue, they heard the loud laugh of Cha Hakyeon. The two souls are walking to the direction of the grapes farm, the older guy still laughing loudly while the other was just smiling slightly. The two souls are star-crossed lovers that lived harsh mortal lives. The soft-hearted God of Love Jongin favored the two as they still loved each other until the end despite the struggles they had. Jongin chose them and begged Jongdae to send them to Elysium after they died. He can see that Lu now adored the two souls too. Looking at them made him think of the loyal bartender. 

\-----------------------

He visited _Moonlight_ again but this time he was not alone. 

"So this is where you have been disappearing to," Sehun muttered as they enter the club. Lu held his hand tight as Sehun and Yixing led their group to a booth. The God of Harvest is not comfortable mingling with the mortals. 

"Jongin would really like this place," Yixing commented when they settled on their booth. 

"Where is he anyways?" he asked. He knows that their aura may cause issues to mortals if a lot of them are together but he wants his brothers to enjoy themselves. 

"Probably begging Kyungsoo to notice him," Sehun answered as he looked at the dance floor. The God of the East Wind pulled The God of Music and Healing up again and tugged him to the dance floor. Lu chuckled at Yixing’s startled expression. 

"Why is Jongin bothering Kyungsoo?" he then asked Lu as they observed how Sehun and Yixing mesmerize everyone on the dance floor. 

"He said he's in love with Kyungsoo now," Lu answered. _Ah, so that was that._ Jongin loves everyone, he has too much love to give, but some years he focuses his love on someone. This time, Kyungsoo shall receive his massive love. 

"The God of Love and the God of Discord. Perfect combination," he stated sarcastically causing Lu to laugh. People around them turned to look as Lu's laughter sounds like a sweet melody that calls everyone. He noticed the bartender looking at their direction. He smiled and tugged Lu to the bar with him. 

\-----------------------

He smiled, amused, as Taekwoon blushed in embarrassment. Cha Hakyeon continued to shower his lover with kisses. Lu is giggling beside him as they observed the souls who are playing around the flower garden of Elysium. The two souls seem oblivious of their presence. It was like they are in their world where only the two of them exist.

“Byun, are you okay?” the god beside him asked after a while. He knew that his eternal partner can feel everything he feels. Right now, he can feel the ecstasy thrumming within him.

“I’m fine, my love.”

“No, you’re not. You _need_ to let it out. Let me help you?” Lu pouted at him and of course he can never say _no_ to the God of Harvest.

“Help me out.. how?” he asked.

Lu smiled at him before turning to the souls. “Yeoni-ah! Taekwoon-ah!”

The older soul stopped kissing his lover’s neck and turned to them. Taekwoon blushed a deep red as he turned his attention to their gods. He covered his face with his hands, then kneeled, bowing low at them, probably embarrassed and guilty that they were caught in the act. Hakyeon, on the other hand, beamed at them in happiness as he kneeled and bowed as well. Lu can’t help but giggle again.

“My gods, we are blessed to be in your presence. How can we serve you today?” Hakyeon asked.

“Rise, my servants. I have observed how you have worked so hard in the farm, our fields and our gardens. So I have decided to give you some time off so you can spend more time with each other. I’ll even let Byun give you a gift,” Lu looked at him as he said this. He then realized what his partner wanted to happen.

The souls stood up but kept their heads slightly bowed.

“Thank you so much, our gods. We do not deserve your generosity and kindness,” Hakyeon stated as the two souls bowed in respect again.

“You deserve everything for taking care of Elysium and keeping our God of Harvest company. Please look at me and accept my gift,” he answered.

Taekwoon slowly, shyly, looked at him. He smiled encouragingly and Lu did the same. He raised his hands. Lu placed Hakyeon’s left hand on his right hand and then placed Taekwoon’s right hand to his left hand. He looked at the souls in the eyes as he channeled the ecstasy within him and transferred them to the two. He smiled as Taekwoon blushed and Hakyeon’s eyes widened. The souls looked at each other and love and lust mixed in their orbs.

He connected the souls’ hands and smiled as them.

“You may go now,” Lu addressed the souls. They snapped of their dazed look at each other and turned to bow at the two gods. Lu smiled and took the God of Wine’s hand and led him away. 

He looked back while they were walking and saw the two souls fiercely kissing. He smiled to himself and thought that sharing his ecstasy to the lovers is definitely worth it.

An unbidden thought came as the loyal bartender’s face flashed in his mind.

\---

He sighed as he aimlessly walked around the silent road. It was barely 7AM on a Sunday morning. He sighed again. He should still be sleeping now but he is uncomfortable in his own skin. He is restless and not even sleeping beside Lu can lessen his uneasiness.

He was checking out the buildings and shops when he spotted the café. What caught his attention is the bold name of what seems to be a coffee shop – _Overdose_. The name is weird and he thought maybe it is not a coffee shop but the sign in front caught his attention: _“ **Wu** ld you like a cup of **K** offee? Please come in!” _

“Good morning!” a deep voice startled him. He gasped and turned to face a tall stranger.

“Ah, yeah, good morning,” he muttered as he observed the tall stranger.

“I’m sorry if I surprised you! I just noticed that you were checking our sign out. It is still 7:40AM and _Overdose_ opens at 8AM but you can come inside if you want,” the stranger beamed as he gestured to the coffee shop’s entrance. It is then that the God of Wine realized that the guy is probably a worker who saw him standing by outside the shop.

“I’m sorry, I’m just.. I don’t really like coffee? Uhmm.. I was just walking by..” he answered.

“That’s okay! We have other drinks available! And we have breakfast meals too if you wanted a hearty meal,” the stranger smiled again. Whoever hired this guy knows he chose a really good worker. Looking at the tall stranger, he felt as if he can’t say ‘No’ to the invitation. The god knew he could just walk away but he thought he’ll just sit around since he didn’t really have a destination in mind this morning. The tall guy is so handsome too, he wouldn’t mind staring at an eye candy.

“Okay, uhmm..”

“Welcome to _Overdose_! I’m Hongbin, by the way. Please come inside!”

Hongbin even opened the door for him and he was amazed at how homey the coffee shop feels once he got inside. The atmosphere is definitely different from the electric air of the night clubs he visited. He shook his head when a particular bartender crossed his mind. He had been thinking about him too much for days now. All random thoughts always seem to lead to him.

The God of Wine sat at a corner table while observing the interior of the café. Hongbin is busy wiping tables. He saw a tall and handsome pastry chef walk to the display counter to place a fresh batch of cookies. Another taller, god-like guy walk out of a room and went straight to the coffee machines near the counter. The god sighed. _How is it possible that all workers here are exceptionally tall and extremely handsome?_

He raised an eyebrow when he felt desire flow near him. He turned to look at the barista again. The tall male cleaned the coffee machine and setup the coffee beans mindlessly, muscle memory allowing him to move around. The god knows that though he is working at the café, his mind is somewhere else entirely. The god knows that the barista is imagining something he truly desired. _Perverted thoughts so early in the morning?_ He smirked. Humans are really interesting.

“So, what can I get you?” Hongbin’s voice interrupted him as he read through the barista’s aura.

“Uhmm.. I’m not sure yet. I’ll approach the counter once I’m ready?” he smiled. Hongbin beamed and walked to the door to flip the sign to ‘Open’.

He continued looking at the menu board as he cast his senses to get a feel of what the workers are feeling. It is so early so no other customer was there yet.

Hongbin was called to the kitchen so it was the barista who stood at the ordering area when he decided to order.

“Good morning. What can I get you?,” the deep voice made the god’s blood sing.

“I want wine,” he blurted out, unable to think clearly because there’s something about the barista that is affecting him. “No, sorry. I don’t really like coffee so any drink is fine? A drink and those cookies please,” he immediately added.

“Any drink, right?” the barista asked as he stared at him. His aura may be affecting the tall male. The god sighed and looked away. _What the hell is this?_ This guy is definitely not another god or a demigod but he is affecting him so much. He can feel ecstasy flowing in his body and he closed his eyes.

“I’ll give your order once it is ready. Please take a seat for a while,” the deep voice stated and he nodded his head without looking at the barista. He slowly walked back to his table.

\---

“Hey~ Here’s your drink!” a cheerful voice stated as a tray of cookies and a red drink was placed on his table. The god blinked at the pastry chef as the guy beamed at him. The guy’s lips look like rose petals and his pretty face is so perfect too. Again, the god wondered if the guys in this café are secret gods themselves. He noticed that a few minutes have passed by. He was probably spacing out as he tried to control his aura. He turned to the counter and ordering area. The barista was nowhere to be found.

“I’m sorry for making you deliver this. How much is it?” he asked. He should have probably walked to the counter to take his order once it was finished.

“It’s on the house. You’re new, right? We wish you’ll enjoy and be a regular! I baked those so I hope you like them. Kris-hyung made this drink especially for you. It is not on the menu,” the guy beamed again as he fixed his baker’s hat that was beginning to slide down his head.

“Kris?”

“Yeah, the barista who took and made your order. He’s also a co-owner of this café.”

“Oh wow. Thank you. Where is he anyway?”

“He’s doing back office stuff. Our full-time barista, Minseok-hyung, is now here so he went back to deal with other boring stuff,” the pastry chef actually giggled.

“Thank you, uhmm, Seokjin-ssi,” he stated as he read the taller’s nametag.

“No problem! Don’t hesitate to order anything else if you want,” the guy smiled and bowed before going to the counter to chat with a shorter guy. The full-time barista is so handsome too. _Just, what really is this place? A paradise?_

__

He sighed as he stared at the drink in front of him. He wanted to know why the tall barista affected him so much.

He bit on a cookie and his eyes widened at how delicious it is. He turned to the counter again where Seokjin is now chatting with Hongbin. Whatever the other was saying, Seokjin made a loud, weird, but still endearing, laugh. It reminded him of Hakyeon and he smiled to himself.

He took a sip of the red drink and his eyes widened. It is definitely wine.. but it is also some kind of coffee? What is this? A wine-induced coffee?

The God of Wine was stunned that the human --- _Kris_ \--- made this drink for him.

\---

The most unexpected things happen in the most unexpected places.

He was at a different club that night. _Cypher_ is more of an underground hiphop place but it is a club nonetheless. The music is different, the people are different. The air is definitely different and the God of Wine doesn’t know what to feel about the place. The God of Fire dragged him and Jongdae here saying it is his favorite place at the moment.

He shook his head fondly as he observed how Chanyeol was really into the rap music that is booming in the club. He is actually impressed at the live rap battle. The mint-haired rapper named Agust D spits fire and charisma and the audience is charged with electricity because of his rap. Ecstasy is thrumming in his being and he subtly let it flow to the people around him as Agust D raps something about Hong Kong and tongue technology. Jongdae, God of the Underworld, turned to him and smirked as a dangerous glint flashed through his eyes. The God of Wine laughed when the mischievous god suddenly yanked the God of Fire down into a filthy kiss. The taller god was startled but reciprocated anyways by holding Jongdae to himself. He wished to make out with someone too but decided against it.

He opted to leave his friends be and turned to the bar where a very young guy is smiling at everyone. He is looking around for a bartender as he sat at the last seat.

“What can I get you?” the young guy approached him with a smile. If Lu is with him, he would probably coo at the rectangular smile that looked a lot like the God of Wine’s. _Is this the bartender? He does not look like one._

__

“Do you have grape-flavored vodka here?” the god asked. He asked for this same drink everywhere after Joonmyun introduced him to the drink. Not all clubs have it apparently.

“Yes! The owners of this club love that vodka,” the young bartender, Taehyung – whose nametag is sloppily pinned to his leather jacket, answered.

“Give me one glass please,” he smiled happily. The young bartender was surprised at the god’s similar boxy smile. Taehyung nodded and turned to get his drink. The bartender is so different from the other bartenders in the other clubs that he visited. He is too young and was wearing tight tattered jeans, a white shirt under a black leather jacket, and combat boots. He seems to be a young college student who went there to go clubbing and the God of Wine wonders if he illegally entered the bar to pretend as a bartender. He is bobbing his head and lip syncing to Agust D’s rap as he prepared the drinks for the people around him. Maybe this hiphop club is just different from the other clubs.

He decided to observe people as he usually does in clubs while waiting for his drink. Agust D has just finished rapping and a hiphop dance track is now playing. A lot of people are dancing but he did not pay them any mind.

He noticed that his friends are in a couch in a corner. Jongdae is seated on Chanyeol’s lap, not minding the humans who are ogling at them. Both of them are laughing at something while drinking beer.

He turned to look at the other end of the bar and noticed two guys who were practically devouring each other’s faces. When the taller stepped back a bit to breathe, the God of Wine caught sight of the other guy who was pinned to the wall. Imagine his shock when his mind provided a name to match the handsome face. It is _Joonmyun_. Someone probably called their attention or something because Joonmyun tapped the taller guy’s arm and the guy turned to the direction Joonmyun was facing. The God of Wine froze. The taller guy is the barista, _Kris_. _What? Why are they together?_

__

He suddenly felt dizzy because of want and ecstasy. He silently observed as two tall guys approached Joonmyun and Kris. He recognized the pastry chef Seokjin who briefly hugged Joonmyun. 

_ So these humans knew each other? What a small world.  _ He smiled to himself.

\---

“Hey,” Lu’s voice murmured as he felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw concern on his partner’s face.

“Hi Lu,” he answered as he slowly sat up. They were in the middle of a garden full of royal azaleas in Elysium.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not. Please. Tell me how I can help.”

“I don’t know, Lu. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. This is the first time this has happened to me. I can’t stop myself from thinking about them,” he answered. He really can’t get them out of his mind. 

He has liked Joonmyun ever since the first time he visited _Moonlight_. The guy is so handsome, charming and coy and he respected the bartender’s loyalty. But he still wanted him.. and the grape-flavored vodka..

Ironically, he really liked Kris too. He only saw him that one time when he first visited _Overdose_ but he will never forget how his body responded to the barista. Admittedly, he never thought he’d be a regular in the unique café. Whenever he visits the café, a wine-induced coffee would be ready for him. It is still not on the menu but the workers just smiled and gave him the drink.

He doesn’t know what to do now that he knows that the humans he likes are loyal to each other. _What is his role in all of these?_

__

\---

“I looked into them, you know? They are a really good couple. High school sweethearts who fought their families when they did not agree to their relationship. They worked hard to be together. They proved to everyone that they’ll do everything for each other and now they have their own businesses,” Jongin sighed dreamily as he sipped on his tea. They were in one of the rose gardens in Elysium.

“That information doesn’t help Byun,” Kyungsoo, the God of Discord, snorted.

“I don’t really need help,” the God of Wine gave a small smile.

“Yes, you do. Want me to break them up?” Kyungsoo asked with a serious face.

“No, you can’t do that! They _love_ each other!” Jongin frowned.

“I understand that you’re a sappy God of Love, Jongin. But we need to help our brother here,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Like I said, I don’t really need help. Maybe I just need and time and space to forget about them. I’d hate to ruin their relationship,” he answered.

\---

He knew this is a bad thing. But he really can’t stop thinking about them.

After a lot of deliberation and brainstorming, the gods decided that he would probably forget them once he has channeled his ecstasy to them. Maybe if he can get one of them even just once, he will feel better.

He has been observing them for awhile now. How can a god act like a stalker? His desperation pushed him to this level.

He knew that during Sunday nights, Joonmyun doesn’t work in _Moonlight_ so he goes to _Overdose_ to pick Kris up. The tall barista usually closes the coffee shop alone, waits for Joonmyun outside the cafe and then the couple walks home together.

Tonight, his plan is in action.

“Hey, Kris,” he called when the barista locked the entrance of the café.

“Oh, Hyun? It’s late. What are you doing here?” the tall barista asked. The God of Wine felt really bad. He told them his name is Hyun when he became a regular in _Overdose_. He never knew the name would sound weirdly intimate coming from Kris’ mouth. He never even knew Kris knew his name.

“I’m really sorry,” the god murmured and looked straight into Kris’ eyes. The taller’s eyes become blank and the god closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Byun is already in Kris’ body. He can feel the barista’s consciousness but it is very much asleep inside with the spiritual ecstasy. He sighed and mentally apologized again.

“Fan!” a familiar voice called and he turned to look at Joonmyun who beamed at him. Well, not at him, but at Kris. He was caught off guard when the shorter hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. “So how was your day?”

“I.. it went well,” he stuttered, not used to the tall body he borrowed and the shorter body who was dragging him home.

“That’s good to know. I’m glad everything went well. Jaehwan texted me that he was sick so you were lacking one worker. Anyways, my brother and I cooked dinner together. Seokjin said that Namjoon is still out of town so he just went to the Lee’s apartment to help Sanghyuk feed Jaehwan,” Joonmyun babbled as they walk.

He observed Joonmyun as they walked in comfortable silence. They were holding hands and he savored the feeling.

\---

When they reached the apartment, the god took his time checking the imprints of the couple’s relationship in their home. On one wall, a series of photos were posted. He can see Kris and Joonmyun together through the years. There were a lot of photos of what he assumes to be their high school days. They look so happy in every photograph. He noticed the top of the wall was labeled with _‘Wu Yifan x Kim Joonmyun = WK’_.

“Yifan~ Dinner’s ready!” Joonmyun’s voice called from what he assumed is the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised at the home cooked meal that the shorter has prepared. “You know I’m not the best cook. Seokjin really helped me a lot.”

“You’re still the best for me,” the god thought that maybe it is what Kris would say to Joonmyun right now.

“You flatter me,” the bartender smiled as he blushed.

\---

The dinner went well. He was glad that Kris is not really that talkative so it was okay for him to let Joonmyun do all the talking. The bartender talked about the a lot of random things including what happened in _Moonlight_ the night before and what he did on his day off today.

“You remember I told you about my favorite customer like? The one who loves grape-flavored vodka like us?” Joonmyun suddenly asked as they drank a cup of tea after dinner.

“Yeah. What about him?” the God of Wine nervously asked. He knew he was the customer who loves plain grape-flavored vodka, Joonmyun told him so. _So he told Kris about him? Why?_

__

“He did not visit again. I kinda miss him,” the bartender smiled sadly. The god doesn’t know how Kris would react to that. Kris lets his boyfriend talk about some other guy?

“He’ll visit you soon,” he said instead.

“I really hope so. Like I told you, Baek-hyung kind of protects me in a way. No rude customers approach the bar when he’s there for some reason. He’s a good listener like you. I think you’d be friends too if you meet him. How about Hyun, your favorite customer? Did he go to _Overdose_?”

“Huh?” the god asked. He was Kris’ favorite customer? He knew that the barista prepares his wine-induced coffee but he never talked to him again after the first time.

“That customer who wants wine so early in the morning? You said you missed him too.”

“Ah, he has not dropped by.”

“Awww~ I hope he’ll visit soon. I want to meet him too,” the bartender smiled.

The God of Wine felt weird that these humans somehow thought of him too.

\---

He was nervous. _What the heck, he’s a god!_ He never felt nervous about sleeping with anyone. 

He could hear Joonmyun singing in the shower. He gulped as he remembers how the bartender winked at him before going inside the bathroom.

He showered first and he was ashamed when he took his time feeling Kris’ body. Now he is nervously sitting on the bed with only boxers on. _He needs to do this. For his peace of mind._

He kept on talking to himself, convincing himself that he’d enjoy sleeping with Joonmyun just this once. But the guilt is eating him inside. He does not have a right. This is not his body. Joonmyun is loyal to Kris.

He felt really guilty to Kris too. He can hear the fondness in Joonmyun’s voice when he was talking about the plans they made together recently. He learned a lot about Kris through Joonmyun’s stories and their pictures.

The does not know why these humans give him complicated feelings.

The bathroom door opened and he snapped his attention to Joonmyun who was entering the room with only a towel tied on his waist. The god’s mouth watered at the bartender’s pale body.

Joonmyun climbed at his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Yifan, thank you. For everything. Always. I love you.”

He can’t do this. The god sighed and closed his eyes as Joonmyun kissed him. He tasted the guy’s lips for a few seconds before he concentrated on transferring his ecstasy to Kris and Joonmyun. He also brought Kris’ consciousness to the surface as Joonmyun pushed him to the bed. His spirit left the body and when he opened his eyes, he was standing, invisible, at the side of the bed, watching his favorite humans make love. Both were in a daze of sexual and spiritual ecstasy. The God of Wine oddly felt better than the past weeks. Maybe he was not meant to sleep with either of them but to bless them with his ecstasy. He also felt as if watching them make love is like watching them build their own home with loyalty, trust and love.

\---

“So you just watched them fuck?” Kyungsoo bluntly asked as they walked to the entrance of _Moonlight_.

“They _made love_ , Soo! Not just fucking! I wish I could have watched that too,” Jongin interjected.

“I feel good now. I chose to bless them and that made everything better. End of discussion,” the God of Wine sighed. The God of Harvest just giggled beside him as the God of the East Wind snorted.

They regularly go to the club so a specific booth has been reserve for them. The God of Wine chose to still sit by the bar though. He was approaching his usual seat with Lu when Joonmyun turned and smiled at them. He is devastatingly handsome as ever.

“Baek-hyung, Han-hyung, it’s been a while!” the bartender greeted.

“Yes, we’ve been busy out of town,” Lu answered.

“Oh, of course! I just missed seeing my regulars,” Joonmyun chuckled and turned a bit to give them their usual grape-flavored vodka. The human is somehow glowing.

They were chatting about random things when the bartender’s phone rang. He excused himself for a bit to answer the call. The God of Wine was surprised to see a familiar face – Taehyung – running to the bar with another young guy. The door to the bar opened and a frantic Joonmyun rushed out. Taehyung blocked him to get his attention.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” the young bartender asked as he hugged the obviously panicking Joonmyun. 

“I’m sorry for calling you so late, Taetae. Please take over here for now? Yifan.. he needs me,” Joonmyun said as teardrops flow on his cheeks.

“Yes, we’ll do it. Kookie and I will work here for the night. No worries ‘cause Hobi-hyung and Wonshik-hyung are the ones in charge in _Cypher_ now. Please calm down,” Taehyung tried to wipe the older’s tears away.

“He was in an accident. I really need to go,” Joonmyun continued crying. The God of Wine stiffened and Lu instinctively tried to calm him down too.

“What?! Oh my! Do you need a ride?! I’ll go with you!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“No, I’ll feel better if I know you’re here.”

“I’ll go with you,” the God of Wine decided, surprising the two bartenders.

“You don’t need to, Baek-hyung,” Joonmyun answered as Taehyung looked at him suspiciously.

“I want to help you in any way,” the God of Wine sincerely answered.

\---

The God of the East Wind drove them to the hospital. Lu assured the bartender that Sehun does not mind driving them. The bartender immediately ran inside the hospital as soon as the car stopped. 

Kris was involved in a hit-and-run. He was still in surgery when they got there.

After two hours, they were informed that the barista was not waking up. The bartender cried his out when they learned that his lover was in comatose state.

The God of Wine felt helpless and the God of Harvest tried to comfort both the god and the human.

\---

“I’m really sorry. You didn’t need to stay with me,” the bartender sighed as he looked at them. His eyes were sore from too much crying. The doctor just told them at nothing else can be done right now. They just need to pray for Kris to wake up. The doctor advised them to go for now and come back during visiting hours. It’s already 3AM.

“We wanted to help you,” Lu answered.

“He wanted to meet you guys, you know? I always tell him about you. I never thought you’ll see him in such a condition,” the bartender smiled bitterly.

“We would love to meet him too. Soon, when he wakes up,” Lu stated positively.

“Okay. Really. Thank you very to the both of you. You are our customers but you still helped me.”

“It’s okay. We’re friends. Do you need a ride home? You need to get some sleep,” the God of Wine stated with worry.

“I don’t think I can sleep knowing that Yifan is here alone. I.. I already called my brother. He’ll pick me up.”

They waited outside, the two gods refused to leave him until his ride comes. The Wine of God was surprised that Joonmyun’s brother is Seokjin. The pastry baker fretted over Joonmyun and kept bowing to them. He did not seem to recognize the god who is also a regular in _Overdose_. 

\---

A few days have passed but Kris still stayed comatose. 

“He’s going to be okay,” Yixing said as he tried to comfort the God of Wine who was moping in Elysium for the past few days.

“He’s strong. He’ll be okay,” Lu echoed.

“Let me play something for the two of you. To cheer you guys up,” Yixing said as he summoned a melody from thin air. A soft piano sound played. The air suddenly changed and the gods were surprised when voices just joined the melody. The song is unfamiliar but it is indeed calming and comforting. The voices are actually coming from Taekwoon and Hakyeon who were singing near the garden of chrysanthemums that they are in.

“I never knew they could sing,” Lu smiled, happy for a change of subject.

“They were with Jongdae for a while. You know Dae, he liked to train souls. He should establish a music school in the Underworld,” Yixing giggled.

“All souls even the Lost Souls?”

“Yeah, even the Lost Souls. Even the Unconfirmed Souls.”

“Unconfirmed?”

“Yeah. Those who are not yet dead but are not in their bodies.”

The God of Wine suddenly stood up, startling the two.

“I need to go to the Underworld.”

\---

He was silent as the traveled to the Underworld. He knew not all gods can go to Jongdae’s realm but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Hi Byun. They said you wanted to see me,” Jongdae smiled at him. It has been a while since he last saw him. As far as he knows this god rarely leaves the Underworld. He only goes when a certain giant God of Fire invites him.

“Dae, I might need your help. I’m looking for someone. I’m not sure but he may be listed as an Unconfirmed Soul here,” he stated nervously.

“What happened to him?”

“He was involved in a hit-and-run accident.”

“Oh, a human then,” the underworld god gave him a mischievous smile.

“Yes. He is still comatose at the hospital and his loved ones are losing hope.”

“This is weird. Usually, Jongin, our sappy God of Love brother, is the one making requests like this. Why are you so invested?”

“He is one of my Blesseds, Dae. For the first time in my life I directly gave my blessings to humans. I only blessed two. And now one of them is dying.”

“Wow. That’s serious. Okay, let’s find him. I just needed a valid reason ‘cause God of Life will question me later on.”

“Thank you so much, Dae!” the God of Wine hugged the God of the Underworld.

\---

Kris was watching a singing group when they found him.

“So you really have a music academy for souls here?” Byun asked.

“Not really. It’s just a hobby,” the God of the Underworld gave him his famous kitten smile.

The soul was shocked when he approached.

“Hyun! Don’t tell me you’re dead too!” Kris exclaimed.

“No, I’m not.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I came to get you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not dead. Joonmyun misses you.”

“How did you know about him?” the barista asked. 

“It’s a long story. I’m sorry for everything, Wu Yifan.. Just know that I’ll always look after the two of you,” the God of Wine sincerely stated as he stood directly in front of the soul.

“Are you.. an angel?”

“No,” he smiled and kissed Kris on the lips. The taller closed his eyes and fainted. “Please send him back to the human world. This is a really huge favor, Dae. Thank you.”

“No problem. You never ask me favors anyways. This is a first and it is valid,” the other god smiled as he observed him.

The God of Wine kneeled and caressed Kris’ face for the last time. _Go back to Joonmyun. He loves you a lot_. 

\---

A soft knock called his attention.

“Come in,” the bartender stated. He was surprised when his Baek-hyung entered the hospital room with a huge bouquet of get-well-soon flowers.

“Hi, Joonmyun.”

“Hello, I did not expect you’ll visit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. How are you?”

“Nothing to be sorry for, hyung. I’m okay.. I think..”

“Don’t be sad now. He’ll wake up soon.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.. I just dropped by to bring these flowers actually. They’re from the gardens of the God of Harvest.”

“Oh, I know that legend. About how the flowers from Elysium never wilt. Which flower shop promised you that?”

“That’s a secret,” the God of Wine smiled. “Joonmyun, I just want to apologize for everything. I admire how you love each other.”

“What are you sorry for, hyung?”

“A lot of things. But just know that I regret meddling.”

“I don’t understand..”

“I’m really sorry.. Anyways, know that the gods are always watching you two..”

“Yes.. I’ll thank every god I know..”

“Good. Ah, I need to go now,” the god stood up. “Just say hello to him for me once he wakes up.”

“Sure, hyung. I want to formally introduce you too.”

“Okay.. I’ll see you again, Joonmyun.”

“You too, hyung.”

\---

He opened his eyes to a very white ceiling.

“Yifan?! Oh my gods! You’re back! Doctor! Yifan is awake! Come to Room 225 please!”

He heard his lover’s voice and turned to his bedside where a crying Joonmyun was holding his left hand.

“Yifan! Thank you for coming back!”

His ears are still ringing but at least he can see and hear Joonmyun. He tried to squeeze his lover’s hand in comfort. A few nurses and a doctor rushed inside the room they are in.

He felt as if he was still in a daze as people tried to check on him. But despite the physical pain he is feeling, a comforting sense seems to touch him.

**_ “Just know that I’ll always look after the two of you. Go back to Joonmyun. He loves you a lot.” _ **

**__ **

He can hear these lines in his mind. Loud and clear.


End file.
